


Coincidence 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 10 -





	Coincidence 6

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve days of Christmas 2015 - day 10 -

Heero, I am so very sorry…

…

I had no idea that weather could come up that fast…

…

I didn’t mean for us to spend our last afternoon of vacation in the emergency room…

…

And I’m really sorry you’re going to have to do all the driving on the way back…

…

Just… you know… really sorry.

Are you done now?

Uh… pretty much. I think I covered everything.

Ok, good. Because that is the last time I want to hear the word ‘sorry’ on this trip.

I…

Last. Time.

Uh… I…. uh… I mean…

We were both caught by surprise by the storm. Hell, the guy at the rental place was caught by surprise. How was that your fault?

Well, if I hadn’t wanted to do so many things on the way out here…

But those things were fun. Well… mostly. And we certainly weren’t going to spend the entire two weeks hang gliding.

But I should have made it a priority…

Maxwell. Enough. It was not your fault we got our asses blown out of the sky. It is not your fault you broke your damn leg. The weather is not your freaking fault. This bizarre guilt complex thing you have going on is not attractive.

…

…

I just wanted you to have a good time.

I had a good time. Well, in between the dysentery, the gun shots, and the broken bones parts.

Really? You aren’t just saying that?

Really. We saw some beautiful parts of the country, we did some new things, and met new people, and it was kind of a refreshing change of pace.

I’m glad I didn’t spoil it.

You did not spoil anything. The things that went wrong were not your fault. Well… maybe that exotic food sampler platter, but there was more good than bad.

…

Just next year? I’m going to handle the itinerary.

What!? I mean… uhm… sure, if… you know… you want.

And next time we’re taking my car because the suspension in this jeep sucks.

Ok…

Maybe we’ll head south; do the coast or something.

…

What are you grinning at? Your meds kicking in?

Yeah… meds. Sure. We can go with that…

What? I didn’t catch that…

Just sayin’ the coast sounds cool. You know, next year and all.


End file.
